


Park Swing

by ValenceFlame



Series: Depressed Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Reader-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's learned how to deal with your downs, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night and you're gone, he fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Swing

Dean’s gotten used to your ups and your downs. He’s learned that there are some nights that you just can’t turn it off, and you have to go off on your own to let it out. You hate losing composure, especially in front of Dean and Sam.

You know he wouldn’t mind, but you just can’t bring yourself to do it.

You’ve fallen in love with Dean, and that terrifies you, because it gives him the power to hurt you. You barely get by as it is, and if you lost him you don’t know what would happen.

Not that you’re sad all the time, not at all, sometimes you’re happy. You laugh daily, you feel passion, and fear, and also emptiness, but you also feel good sometimes.

Tonight, you don’t feel good. You can’t even sleep, even though Dean feels so nice pressed up behind you. You gently pull away, gentle enough that he doesn’t feel you leave. You pull on pants and a sweater, slip on your shoes, pocket your knife, and walk outside. It’s cold, and it’s started to snow. You watch the snow fall in the light of the street light, all orange and fluttery.

You walk away from the hotel, towards the city park you guys passed earlier. The snow falls on your head and melts, so you pull up your hood to keep out the chill. You reach the park and sit on the swing, gently swinging front and back, watching the snow fall and letting your tears join them.

~

Dean wakes up to find you gone. At first he thinks you’ve just gone to the bathroom, but he looks over and sees the door’s open, and you aren’t in there. He sits up, looking around, immediately starting to panic. You could be dead, you could be kidnapped…

You could have left.

He jumps up and turns on the light, relaxing only slightly when he sees your bag is still there. He calls your phone, and it rings next to him on the end table.

“Shit,” he whispers, getting up and pulling his pants on, putting his boots on bare feet and pulling on his jacket, ignoring the shirts he usually wears. He considers stopping by Sam’s room to see if you’re there, but he figures you would have left a note or something.

He runs outside and shuts the door, looking around for some sort of clue. He sees your footsteps, only one set of feet, and relaxes a bit. He jogs along your line of steps, hoping he can find you soon.

He sees you and sighs in relief, running over to you and grabbing your shoulder. You jump violently and look up at him, face wet and red from tears.

“Dean?” you breathe.

“(Name), you scared the hell outta me,” he tells you, kissing your forehead, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing I…” you take a deep breath, figuring now’s as good a time as any to actually talk to him, “I just…my head’s broken. I couldn’t sleep, so I thought maybe I’d take a walk.”

“(Name)…” he takes your hand, “You know you can talk to me.”

“I know I just…it’s hard to.”

“I know,” he says softly, kissing you, “but I thought you’d been taken.”

“Oh fuck, Dean, I’m so sorry,” you say, immediately feeling guilty for making him worry.

“No, no, don’t do that,” he scolds, “you’re okay, that’s all I want…so, tell me what’s wrong?”

You sigh, “I don’t know. I just…feel so empty…” you whisper.

He hugs you tightly, “You’re shivering.”

“It’s snowing and I’m crying.”

“Come on, let’s head back, please?”

You nod and stand up, leaning on him as you walk back. He keeps his arm around you tightly, unlocking the door and sitting on the bed. You walk over and straddle his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and sighing as he holds you.

“Do you wanna talk?” he asks.

You shake your head, “Just hold me.”

He nods and holds you until you’re both falling asleep. He scoots back and lays down, keeping you close as he turns off the light.

“You’ll be okay,” he whispers, kissing your temple. You smile.

“Thanks Dean, love you,” you answer.

He kisses you gently, holding you until you fall asleep.


End file.
